Bad Dream
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Robin's imagination is haunting him again.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

BAD DREAM

Starfire and Robin were sitting on Robin's bed. It was late, but the two titans were preoccupied by other things to even bother to recognize the time. Robin was nervously twisting a piece of the blanket in his hand, and Starfire had her arms crossed. She was still very upset about the RedX incident. The others had finally come around after he gathered enough courage to talk to each of them individually. But the one person he thought would have forgiven him first was still mad and she wasn't letting him off the hook just yet. She would only answer him in short sentences, however, that was only in battle, and she rarely made eye contact with him. Robin was starting to worry if she would _ever _forgive him.

"Starfire, please talk to me." He begged.

She didn't reply.

"I don't know what else to do," He admitted sadly, "I've apologized so many times and I know that won't take anything back, but if your point was to hurt me back and make me miserable, you should know that you've already succeeded."

"How so?" Starfire asked, glaring at him.

"You haven't let me see you smile and I haven't once heard you laugh in a long time. It's frustrating me that I can't get you to forgive me. I really wish you would." He explained.

"I want to forgive you, but how do I know you won't do something like this again. You were bad, Robin, very bad." She said.

Robin looked down in shame, "Star…"

She grabbed his wrists firmly. Robin was taken aback by the motion. He was starting to feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. When looked into her eyes he noticed something strange about them.

"Robin, on my planet when someone does serious wrong doings they are punished by standing with their face towards a wall then given several hard slaps with a strap to the back."

Robin gulped, "Star, I…you can't…"

"Your actions lately have been very reckless and dangerous so you must be punished for it." Starfire said in a harsh tone.

'Where have I heard that before?' Robin asked himself while rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Come here." Starfire ordered and pulled him off the bed and over to a wall. Then she ordered him to remove his shirt, place his hands on the wall and, bend outward. Robin couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. Starfire ran her hand down the boy's spine. Robin blushed, feeling completely exposed. Starfire picked up one of his leather belts and snapped it. A cold shiver ran down Robin's spine. She walked up to him and stroked his back again making him tremble.

"Ready?" She asked, sinisterly.

Robin nodded.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The hits were so intense that his bottom lip started to bleed from biting down so hard. She hit him again and he finally let out an ear piercing scream and fell to his knees. He didn't understand. She wasn't holding back at all. His back was throbbing so badly that he began to think that he would never walk straight again.

"S-Star, p-pleazee…s-top!" He begged. His body was shaking hard that he held onto the wall for comfort.

Starfire started laughing in a demonic way that frightened the masked teen. This wasn't the girl he knew. Something was really long. The girl he knew would never beat him unmercifully.

"Robin?!"

He heard her voice again only this voice didn't sound like the evil creature behind him. This voice was sweet, but where was it coming from? He cried out again as "Starfire" hit him across his back.

"Robin, wake up! Robin, please wake up!" The voice begged.

He finally jerked awake, "Huh?"

The real Starfire sighed in relief, "You were having the terrors of night again."

"It was just a nightmare?" Robin asked, still disoriented.

"Yes, you were crying out. Oh, Baby, you are shaking." Starfire stroked his cheek lovingly.

Robin exhaled shakily. Looking up at the real girl, who had been sleeping next to him, he realized that she would never hurt him like the nightmare had shown. He hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Starfire asked.

"Because I didn't say it sooner. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past." Robin explained then kissed her neck.

"It is okay, Robin. The past is past. Just do not scare me like that again." Starfire reassured.

Robin gave her a comfortable smile, but it quickly turned back into a deep frown. "Did I say anything?"

"Yes, you said my name and asked me to stop."

Robin scowled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"It was just a bad dream."

"Very well."

Robin kissed her passionately. Stafire's hand unintentionally rubbed his thigh, making him wince.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine, let's just go back to sleep." He said.

Starfire nodded with a yawn then fell back to sleep in his arms.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
